Hands Down, It Was The Best Day Ever
by freakishlyenergetic
Summary: A gorgeous beach and a gorgeous girl by your side, what more could Chad Dylan Cooper want? CHANNY Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I wish I did. I'm wishing and dreaming for a new phone, you think it'll work?**

**_Note: Hey guys! I was just missing the beach, so I decided to write about it. Hope you like it._**

* * *

"Can you smell that, Sonny?"

Sonny turned to Chad, who was driving, confusion etched on her face. Chad then turned to her, just in time to catch her perplexed expression. He smiled at her before turning back to the road.

"The beach, Sonny. The beach!" Chad exclaimed as he gripped the stirring wheel excitedly. Sonny grinned at him, but her puzzled look immediately came back. Chad's change in attitude was kind of surprising, scary even. She was this close to thinking that he's bipolar or something.

The studio executives wanted to treat the casts of their highest rated shows to a gorgeous day on the beach. It would have been a more beautiful day if these two weren't stuck together. Their producers put them together since there was no more room in the bus. Sonny was late and Chad didn't want to sit in the crappy bus all day. It was a win-win situation for them. The producers, not the unlucky actors. The two were both constantly arguing, the others wouldn't live to see the end of the day if they were stuck with them in a small bus most of the day.

She was okay with it, happy over the fact that she had another means of transportation rather than that old dingy bus, but Chad on the other hand, well… he was being Chad. Enough said.

Chad was silent for most of the ride. The producers basically gave them freedom to do whatever they wanted. They gave them a map and the general directions to the beach and hopped on the bus faster than you can say "Chad Dylan Cooper".

"Hey, you wanna stop over for lunch?" Chad asked after another minute of silence. Sonny nodded and looked out of the window. She wondered of they were close.

"We're just a few miles ahead of them." Chad said, bringing Sonny out of her reverie. "Oh, and after about 10 miles, the beach is ours!" Chad pumped his fist up in the air. Sonny beamed at Chad's enthusiasm. She's never seen Chad like this before.

* * *

"Hey, Son. We're here." Chad tapped her knee as they stopped at an old diner. The place was practically deserted. They went in and an elderly woman greeted them from the counter.

"I'll be right with you dearies. I'll just get the menus." The old woman disappeared into the kitchen and left them alone.

"So, how are we ahead of them again?" Sonny spoke up for the first time in what seems like hours. She was innocently and utterly confused on how they could be ahead of them, when they were the ones who went ahead and left them.

"Oh, I saw that their bus broke down a few miles back." Chad said casually, as the old woman (named Verona) came back and handed them their menus. Sonny's jaws dropped at how insensitive Chad could be. He saw that their friends and cast mates were in need of help and he didn't even stop to do something about it.

"You mean you didn't give them a hand or anything? Wait, where was I? Why wasn't I there?" Soon Sonny was panicking. She could just imagine Tawni and Portlyn clutching each other in fear that they would never live to see their beautiful faces on billboards and lunch boxes. Nico and Grady would be asleep, having nightmares that they would never be able to taste the precious taste of the meatball sandwich on Meatball Mondays. Zora would be sprawled out on a bench thinking of… Sonny didn't know what exactly Zora would be thinking but she knew that she couldn't just let them stay there.

Chad looked at her like she was crazy or something. "What do you think I am? Heartless? I stopped for awhile to see what they needed or if they needed any help. They said they had it all under control so I took off." Sonny opened her mouth to say something but Chad beat her to it. "They said I could go ahead! Even your friends Rainy and Cloudy waved as I passed by."

Sonny looked at him suspiciously. She still didn't quite believe him, not wholly yet. She was a pinch away from accusing Chad of being the most conceited, heartless jerk ever. She took out her cellphone and called the one person she knew would tell her the truth.

After a few rings, the person answered her call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tawni, it's me Sonny."

"Oh, hey! Where are you?"

"We're at this diner," Sonny said looking around for some kind of sign of the name. "Anyway, that's not why I called. How are you guys doing? Where are you?"

She heard Tawni sigh. "We're still here. Still at the same spot you both left us. It would be so much better if SOMEBODY WOULD FIX THE A/C FIRST!" Tawni screamed at somebody in front of her, probably Marshall.

"Oh, okay. Wait, before you go I have another question." Sonny looked at Chad as she asked, "Did Chad and I stop by earlier? I just wanted to know."

Chad smirked at her as Tawni answered. "Yeah, hello? Weren't you listening? Yes, you guys stopped by. I even called out to Chad, to give me a lift, but he just waved at me like I was just some fan." Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at that one. It was a typical Chad. "You were asleep though. I remember 'cause I saw you and I even yelled out to you."

Sonny glanced at Chad, who was scanning over the menu. She tilted her head in awe at him. She drifted back to her conversation with Tawni, who was talking about how messed up her hair is, how it was getting frizzier and frizzier every second and how horrible she looks in general. "Yeah, yeah. That's great Tawn. Yeah, I'll see you later." Sonny hung up the phone and looked down at the menu.

"So what did she say? Does it clear my name Judge Munroe?" Chad joked. Sonny shot him a genuine smile before looking back at her menu.

* * *

After eating their hearts out, they got out of the diner. Chad even opened the door for her like a true gentleman. She gave him a grateful smile before heading out to the car.

"Only a few miles to go, Sonny! Aren't you just excited?" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs as the car's top went down. Sonny looked at him curiously for a few minutes, before he started to notice.

"What?" Chad asked her with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, it's just—you aren't acting like yourself today. Even Tawni acts more like you than you! I'm just wondering what's up."

She continued to look at him in the same manner as he laughed at her comment. His hair was blowing in the wind and he continued to laugh as she shot him a look.

"I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. It's just something about the beach. It's just so magical for me! The best things happen to me every time I'm on a beach." Chad explained with a huge grin on his face.

Sonny smiled at him, now understanding what's wrong with him—or what's right with him.

* * *

Soon the beach was in sight. Sonny saw that Chad was just itching to get on the sand and the water. As soon as the car stopped, Chad jumped out of the car, practically dragging Sonny behind him.

He let go of her as his feet met the cool water of the ocean. He took a deep breath and smiled contentedly. He ran up to Sonny and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her and spun her around. She was kicking and screaming for him to put her down.

"Can't you just smell that Sonny?" Chad asked again.

"Yes Chad, I can." She looked up at him and leaned into him. He put his arm around her automatically. They looked comfortable in their position.

They were having the time of their lives. They were acting like real friends. They sat on the sand, just talking. They talked about everything, from their dreams to their fears. They talked for hours before Chad decided to go for a swim. He abruptly stood up and suddenly took his shirt off.

Sonny was shocked at this but she couldn't help being mesmerized by his good looks. His six pack, his hair shining in the sunlight and his gorgeous blue eyes almost matching the ocean's blue. Chad looked down on her, wondering why she was looking at him like that.

Sonny looked away, blushing madly. Chad extended his hand for her to grab. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You're not going swimming? Why?" Chad whined. Sonny chuckled at him.

"Chad, whining doesn't suit you. And besides, I don't want to get wet today." Sonny finished.

"Oh, but you're going to." Before Sonny knew what was happening, Chad picked her up and lifted her on his shoulder and she kicked and screamed for him to put her down.

"Chad don't do this to me. I've seen this move in a million of movies and stories. I tell you to put me down and you drop me in the water. No, I will tell you to put me down on dry land so you won't have any other choice." She concluded as he was nearing the water.

"How are you so sure that I won't do as you ask?"

"I'm not." Sonny was praying for him not to drop her, when she felt Chad put her on the ground.

"Thank you—oh!" As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was hoisted up again. Chad was running to the water. The water was now waist-deep for him so he decided to put her down. Or drop her, whichever floats your boat.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you did not just do that!"

"What if I did just do that?" Chad challenged as he ran around the water. Sonny's eyes lighted up at the challenge and ran after him.

It was getting dark when they decided to come out of the water. They noticed that their cast mates never came. So much for a fun day at the beach.

They decided to go home before it gets really dark. As they neared the car, Chad turned to Sonny before she could get out of the sand.

"I'm glad I spent the day with you." He said suddenly but sincerely. "This is the best day I can ever remember. I'll never forget this. I'll always remember."

Sonny noted how sincere it was and she looked into his eyes. His face was closing in on hers and she didn't mind. His lips grazed hers and he noted how smooth they were. Soon they more than grazed and they closed the gap between them.

Soon after, they had a need for air and they separated. He rested his forehead on hers contentedly. They both smiled sweetly.

"See, I told you the best things happen to me when I'm on the beach."

They walked off the beach and into the parking lot. He opened her door for her as he said, "M'lady." Sonny giggled and got in. he hopped into the other side and they drove into the sunset. Boulevard, that is.

* * *

**_Hey! Thanks for reading. At this point you can do whatever you like. BUT, I would like for you to review this story. So, whoever does, I just want to say thanks. Reading your reviews make me as happy as a clam. Thanks!_**

_**Smiles, Hugs, Kisses and a whole lot of Love,**_

**_-freakishlyenergetic_**


End file.
